


Look Me In The Eyes And Tell Me You Love Me

by Luna0713Hunter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0713Hunter/pseuds/Luna0713Hunter
Summary: "what if he's homophobic?"his voice echoed throught the empty infirmary...the son of Apollo was sitting on one of the empty cots,his head rolled back on his shoulders as he gazed at the white ceiling,his eyes following every single crack...they needed to paint the infirmary soon."what?"Kayla popped her head from inside the closet she was cleaning."are you...talking about Nico?"
Relationships: Austin Lake & Will Solace, Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66
Collections: Solangelo 2021 challenge





	Look Me In The Eyes And Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> based on a post on tumblr.

"what if he's homophobic?"

his voice echoed throught the empty infirmary...  
the son of Apollo was sitting on one of the empty cots,his head rolled back on his shoulders as he gazed at the white ceiling,his eyes following every single crack...  
they needed to paint the infirmary soon.

"what?"

Kayla popped her head from inside the closet she was cleaning.

"are you...talking about Nico?"

his fingers twitched at the sound of the boy's name,his heart beating stupidly hard against his chest...

"I mean...in the days he lived in Italy,probably being gay was a sin!maybe he's homophobic...oh gods...what if he is?"

two sighs filled the room.

"dude...you know thats not possible right?"

Austin,his fateful brother,rose his head up from the paper works he was doing.

"He's literally interacted with greek gods,he's the son of Hades...ALL the gods were a little gay!how can he be homophobic?"

Will sighed,laying down on the cot and tried not to stare too much at the small spider web in the corner of the ceiling...they needed to clean that or the Athena kids would've set the whole camp on fire.

"I...dunno Austin...I mean,he was only 10 when he dound out he's a demigod,and ever since then he was on a run..fighting,surviving...how could he have times to learn those stuff?"

the bed shifted as both of his siblings threw themselves on it,each one on either side.

"how about we test that theory?"

Kayla's was smooth,like the honey dripping from the spoon.

"but Kayla-"

Will could never knew why,but only a single glance from his sister,seemed to shut up Austin for good.

"Will,let's find out if he's actually homophobic or not..."

Austin sighed audibly,and threw his arm over his eyes

"and I suppose you have an evil plan for that as well?"

Kayla's smile could've been the definition of Koronos himself.

"maybe I have..."

***

Will was having an heart attack.

ever since he agreed to Kayla's plan,he'd been regretting it.  
but now that those big,chocolate brown,and oh,so gorgeous eyes were staring at him,there was no turning back.

"what do you want Solace?"

Nico's voice lacked the sharpness he'd use for everyone else in it...it was calmer,softer,like a gentle summer breeze that would pass without anyome noticing.

Will tried his best to avoid looking at Nico's soft pink lips as the son of Hades started chewing on them.

"I,uh,need some help with cutting the bandages...and who better than the ghost king himself?"

he let out a nervous chuckle,scratching the back of his neck.

Nico's eyes narrowed slightly,but it was obvious he was fighting an amused smile that was creeping on his lips.  
he waved his hand around the the infirmary,buzzing with Apollo kids chatting around.

"and you couldn't ask one of your siblings to do that?"

Will gulped visibly,his Adams apple bobbing up and down.  
he glanced around helplessly,trying to think of an answer

"well,I just wanted to...hang out?"

he cringed as it came out more as of a question.  
Nico let out a soft 'hm' and shrugged,jumping to sit down on the cot near them.

"then let's start,yeah?"

Will nodded again,paling as he saw Kayla walking through the door,with Austin at her side,chatting unnecessarily loud.

he took one of the bandages and handed it to Nico who took it with a scissor in his other hand,and started cutting them immediately.

"I mean it Austin!!they really did it!"

Kayla's voice (STILL unnecessarily loud) echoed in the room,startling Nico who wasn't paying any attention to her.

Austin rolled his eyes and folded his arms against his chest.

"yeah,uh huh."

Nico slowly stopped cutting and looked at Will in confusion.  
Will stared at his overdramatic siblings and took a deep breath.

"guys?what's going on?"

Kayla turned to them,her eyes shining mischievously

"oh!Will,help me out here,would ya?  
I was just telling Austin how I saw Michelle and Connor,kissing in the woods!isnt that just...disgusting?"

Austin let out an dramatic gasp,placing his palm on his chest

"that is so gross!!!why in Hades,would they do that?wont someone stop them?"

both of them turned to Will,who seemed paralyzed,and waited for his role.

Kayla jabbed him in the rib,making him yelp.  
and that seemed to be enough,for Nico to focus all his attention on him,his brown eyes suddenly shifting from the soft,gentle color,to somthing more...cold...defensive...

"uh,yeah...that's um,absolutely so not right."

he winced as Kayla jabbed him again,this time glaring at his bad acting.  
and it seemed like only with those words,all hades broke lose...

Nico stood up so suddenly that all the bandages fell,the scissor hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"you really think so,Will?"

Nico's voice was far from friendly,sharp as a knife...  
Will didnt even have time to respond as Nico took his silence a positive answer,stepped back,and with a sudden drop of the temperature,he was gone...

Will couldn't find his voice as he jerked his hand away from Kayla's,threw open the door and ran outside...

he couldn't comprehend anything at all...  
all he could gather was Jason shouting for him,pointing toward the woods,campers yelling for him to slow down as he tripped a few times,but he couldn't stop,he couldnt listen....

the woods were like always...  
the sun shining through the branches of the trees...  
the birds chirping cheerfully...  
the daryads,beautiful as ever,whispering among themselves...of two boys...who couldn't help but to fall in love with each other...  
and who knew,their whispers were like a promise itself...

"Nico?"

his voice was shallow,echoing throught the empty forest.

"Nico?please talk to me..."

it came more as a plead,his heart ramming against his chest...

"Nico-"

he fell down,hard on his knees...  
his yelp was muffled by the dirt as he was face first in it,his eyes watering as the annoying small sting,began to spread in his whole legs,and now,his palms.  
he didnt even bother to get up,on only his knees and palms,he let out a shaky sigh

"I messed up big time...."

he didnt hear him...he didnt hear steps,or any movement to show any sign of another human being near him,but he could feel the drop of temperature very well...

"you ok there Solace?"

Nico's voice was different than usual.  
it was cold,hard just like a rock,and when Will looked up,he could feel him rise his walls again...and this time he wasnt sure if he could break them down again or not.

"Nico-"

Nico held his hand up,silencing him at once

"I dont wanna hear it Will..."

and just when he turned to step inside the shadows again,Will could feel the panic bubble in his chest...

"Nico!!please!"

despite the pain in his knees,he ran and took the son of Hades' thin wrist,pulling him out of the shadows.

"Nico just listen to me-"

"no Will!no!you listen to me!"

Will knew nico for some time now...  
he knew Nico wasnt good with his emotions.  
he knew Nico hated physical contact.  
he knew whenever Nico was nervous or uneasy,or simply lost in thoughts,he would twist the skull ring on his point finger...

he knew he wouldn't look him in eyes like before after all the things that happened.  
but he NEVER,expected the quiet son of Hades yell,and at HIM...

"Will,just back off would you?"

he pulled his wrist put of Will's grip,glaring down at the grasses under their feets,trying his hardest to not kill them by his anger.  
and Will was trying his hardest to not take Nico's chin and make him look at him in the eyes.

"you're an awful person,you know that Solace?"

well...that hurt bad.

"you act all friendly,all kind and cheerful,nice to every damn single person,you make people believe they belong here...you made ME believe I ACTUALLY belong here Will!!"

his voice cracked as he looked up,and Will's breath hitched when he saw the unshed tears in Nico's glassy eyes...Nico ducked his head again,a bitter smile forming on his lips.

"and you know whats funny?I ACTUALLY believed you...I ACTUALLY thought you want me to stay...and I ACTUALLY thought that you..."

he gulped the lump in his throat and looked at Will in the eyes...  
and Will had never been more in love

"I ACTUALLY thought that you like me..."

when Will look back at that day,he still couldn't figure out what came over him...  
perhaps the sudden rush of the courage (for Will it was probably just adrenaline) pumping in his veins,or it was hopelessness in Nico's eyes,just like a shattered glass that Will wanted to fix so bad...

he only understood what he had done when Nico let out a soft gasp of surprise and slowly locked his cold fingers behind Will's neck...

or maybe it had something to do with how badly he wanted to kiss Nico in that moment,but no one knew.

Nico's lips,as he had thought,were just as soft as his skin,but at the same time,cold...  
they tasted suspiciously of blueberry soda,and Will had no idea where would the son of Hades get that from...

Will let out a sigh,relieved that Nico,slowly but surely was kissing back...he didnt know what he'd do if he didnt...  
instead,he let himself get lost in only Nico,cause nothing else seemed to matter when the son of Hades was in his arms....

as they slowly pulled away,Will rested his hands on Nico's waist and his forehead against the shorter boy's...

"look,Nico...all the things that I,and my siblings said back there,was to just test you,see if you were homophobic or not...and I do like you...alot."

Nico let out an unattractive snort,which stupidly made Will's heart beat even faster.

"what do you even mean homophobic Will!im gay myself,HOW can I be homophobic..."

he let out a low chuckle and Will had a hard time convincing himself that he wasnt dreaming.

"and YOU'RE supposed to be the smart one."

he slowly pulled away,and the son of Apollo did everything he could to not whine at the sudden miss of physical contact.

Nico took his hands in his,and gave a slight glace to his injuries before giving him an small smile while looking through his eyelashes and oh,Will had never been so in love...

"now sunshine,lets get you patched up...I believe I have some bandages to cut as well...and you know...the ghost king likes you pretty much too..."

and Will had to make sure to thank Kayla later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> follow me on tumblr, @luna0713hunter.  
> u can request if you have anything in mind💚


End file.
